recognision
by Caerphilly
Summary: What will edward do when he meets the love of his life, but she'd from another species? Just a try out, but worth reading. More will follow if reviewed


There was no longer a way around it, no avoiding her any longer. He needed to see her. To spend time with her. His mind swirled from the craving that never faltered after he met her at the hospital that sweet day in May. He was in big trouble!

"Mother?" he swallowed "Can I talk to you for a second"

Esme shone with her gentle kindness as she made her way over "Yes Edward, of course" This was so wrong, so dangerous for him to want the red headed young woman that was a constant factor in his mind "What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

He took a deep breath "I'd like the house to myself for a night or so… I'd like to invite a guest" he muttered with pain. Admitting it was one thing, actually saying it another-

"Yeee!" Alice chimed from the living room and she jubilated like a kid in a candy store. Edward growled "Shut up, Alice. It's not what you think"

"Don't worry, I'm dead man silent" her voice rang like silver bells as she snuggled back into the nook of Jasper's arm.

Esme smiled "You'd like to invite her" her eyes gleamed. He dropped his eyes to the floor "Yes" he whispered. She lay her hand on his shoulder "Of course we shall give you space, you just say when and we'll arrange a hunting party" she spoke lovingly.

"Indeed we will, son" Carlisle spoke as she stepped into the kitchen. His eyes gleamed with pride and his hand rested proudly on Edward's shoulder.

Edward's lips curled up into a small smile, you could always trust his parents to support him through every up or down imaginable "Thank you" he muttered and sped up to his room.

He picked up the card she'd given to him to months earlier. It was lavender with ocean blue lettering:

Mi'kha Witteheks

Phytho- therapist & Spiritual Guidance Counselor

06-36-5441-84

The contrast of her card was so like her, with her bright red hair and shining green, no emerald eyes. Her piercing stare and the smile that disarmed legions.

It rung once, twice and Edward felt as if he would burst out of his skin-

"Mi'kha Witteheks, how may I help you?"

"By having dinner with me" Edward blurted out and the moment he realized his action, he slapped his forehead with his palm.

She laughed like the flutter of butterflies "Hello Edward, how are you? It's been a while"

He couldn't help but chuckle, actually it had been two mere hours since he'd seen her, well… spied on her from across the street actually "Hello, I am good. And you?"

It was normal for him to be this curtly around her, though he was normally of

well spoken intelligence in her presence he turned into a blabbering numnuts. And still she seemed to like him.

"I am great, so nice of you to call"

He swallowed "Good to hear… So, will you?"

"Will I what?" she spoke in her irresistible tone of surprise. He could just imagine her on the sofa with a cup of homemade herbal tea and a book on the side table.

"Have dinner with me?"

There was a short moment of silence, but to Edward it seemed like eternity "Yes, I will" she said with sunny rays of laughter in her voice.

His exhale was deep "Great, how about this Friday?" he asked, riding the cool wave of relief on his spine. Then he remembered it was Wednesday, a little short notice isn't it-

"I'm free on Friday"

"Why don't you come up to the mansion around eight?" Normally it would be set he'd pick her up, but he'd be cooking all day. And as they weren't going to a restaurant… Key of approach was to stick to human etiquettes.

"You'll be cooking for me?" her voice was wary and bright at the same time.

"Yes"

She laughed "That's great, thank you. See you Friday at eight then"

"Friday, and be on time" he teased, able to relaxed now she'd accepted.

That sent a series of light chuckles through the phone and he shuttered at the sensation "Ok I will, bye Edward"

He hung up the phone and dropped on his bed. Mi'kha was having dinner with him, this Friday! Oh, one problem… That meant he'd actually have to eat and manage to retch it all back up. What was he saying; he had no right to complain. The most attractive beauty he'd met in his 108 years of age was having dinner with him. Alone. In the one place he didn't have to hide. And he wasn't planning on it.

7.58 PM

His family was out hunting or the weekend, dinner was ready for its final touch and the wine was breathing. Awkward situation to be cooking without the useful help of taste buds. Esme had said she would like it no matter what; it was made from the heart-

The bell rang and so did his senses, she was here. Her rich woody scent tingled in the back of his nose all the way to the kitchen. With every step he took his throat burned with a hunger that was nothing compared to blood lust. This was passion. The bell rung again and with his hand on the doorknob, he took one deep breath…

She looked… He gasped. Mi'kha stood in front of him, dressed in a pitch black coat that hung open from the waist, revealing a blood red dress that barely covered her muscle toned thighs. Her green eyes shone unusually bright and her flame red curls bounced around her thighs like Slinky's.

"Hi" he mouthed, unable to process something clever, and offered her his hand. She took it and kept her stare on him with a smile as she stepped inside.

They stood opposite from each other while she undid the buttons of her coat "You look nice" she said softly eyeing his silk button down and hand tailored slacks. If he'd still have the ability his cheeks would've turned beet red by now, thank heavens for vampirism at this point "_You_ look… Beyond words" and kissed her hand sincerely.

He helped her out of her coat and led the way into the living room. He'd spend the last hour lighting candles and his efforts seemed to pay off because she gasped "You did all this, for me?" Edward nodded and took her hand "Would you like some wine?"

She nodded as she followed, her eyes scanning the room like she was counting the lights that were scattered around, from the chandeliers, to the fireplace and mantle, on the grand piano and along its platform to pillars that normally held flower arrangements.

After he'd poured her a glass of red, he made the biggest mistake possible. Their eyes met and she stared deep into his eyes. He hadn't the power to look away; she had him sinking in the green pastures of her irises. "You really want to have _dinner_, Edward Cullen?"

Why would she ask such a thing? Didn't he invite her to eat? "Yes" he said hoarsely. She smiled, but something was off "Alright, if you insist"

His head cocked to the side and his eyes squeezed to hard lines "Why do you ask?" He needed to know the reason of her change of heart, and as a mind reader it was very frustrating to have to ask. From her mind, he got no information what o ever.

She stepped closer to him, a hint of sarcasm marking her angelic features "If you think it's necessary to put yourself through all the discomfort" And her smile grew softer and wider "No need to force yourself to win my approval"

She… Knows? "What do you mean?" he said distantly, this was tricky. He wasn't sure what she actually knew and how she'd react if she did.

"Aren't you on a… Special diet?" she didn't move away from him and their was no mixture of fear in her scent of sandalwood. His guest seemed rather confident actually.

"I ah…" he stumbled. Her soft hand touched his face "Edward, I know what you are"

If his still heart had been able at this point, he would've dropped dead right this instant. She was brave, but obviously had no idea what she was getting herself into "What is it you think I am?" he bit and she swallowed hard. He realized it wasn't from fear but just the fact he was being rude while she was so gracious.

"Don't hide yourself from me…" she whispered and lay her hands on his chest and stepped in "Vampire"

He froze, she did know and this beautiful stupid female had no sense of self- preservation. He turned his head in shame, but she pushed it back with her hand "Don't hide from me, Edward. I have no reason to fear you"

He growled and venom flowed in his mouth "Then ask me the most basic question" She wasn't phased at all and slowly opened her lips, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth… and fangs! They must have unsheathed for an inch below the length of her front teeth.

"You see, Edward? I've know all along and you pose no danger to me"

He sat across from her and stared into the unworldly features of her face. It was now he recognized the vampire in her, though she was different. She had a beating heart and the steady pulse to match. Her complexion was ivory tinted and at this moment flushed pink by the tension that clouded the air.

"What are you?" he asked, realizing her deadly calm and the strength in her eyes. Or was it something else? A trickle of unsensured fear trickled along his spine.

Her full lips curled up into a small smile and her soft warm hand touched his "Are you afraid of me, Edward? I assure you there's no reason to…"

Emerald green eyes promised the truth behind her eyes and unwillingly, his muscles relaxed "Then answer my question" he said sternly. Mi'kha smiled wider "I am what you are, just another race. Like British and Americans" Her voice was soft and gentle.

He nodded slowly as the scientist in him took over "How could this be? That your kind have lived among us without our knowledge? And… Your heart beats?"

"We have been known to your kind since the dawn of time, Edward. And yes, my heart beats and I am immortal though not impervious. I bleed when hurt and I need food to survive as well as blood of my own kind. I come from a long line of warriors, we fight to protect our kind"

He nodded "Why don't I feed you while we speak" he said softly and stood up towards the kitchen. She grabbed hold of his hand and came to stand in front of him "Don't walk away, Edward"

He stroked her face gently "I am not leaving, just off to the kitchen to prepare the food you need to stay strong" She was now so close, his whole body tingled from the sensation of her body heat. Her skin was so soft under his hand he wondered if she'd break if he'd ever lose control. "I could break you easily" he muttered, running his hand up and down her arm.

"yes, and I would heal within hours" she all but whispered. Her shaking hand lifted and rested on his chest "So cold… You are like winter" she smiled sadly "How does this feel to you?"

Edward swallowed hard "It sends and electric current through me, as if you were pouring warm water over me. What if I do this?" and he put his hand on her neck, right above her aorta "It feels like a cool shower on a hot summer, like an ice cream cone when you're parched. It's not bad really" she chuckled. Then she looked up at him and her hot breath swiveled over his face.

What if he were to kiss her, would she want that? The slow thump of the blood through her veins echoed through his arm and his throat burned with the desire he had every time he got close to her. But he hadn't been this close before and it surprised him how easy it felt to deal with it. Something about this young female calmed him.

Mi'kha slowly angled her head back so their lips were just inches apart. The worry in his brain stopped dead in its tracks, there was only this girl and his longing to kiss her. He leaned in and his cold lips touched hers. A splintering warmth filled his body. Lean fingers curled around his waist. She brushed her lips against him with a rhythm that send him flying. A low growl reverberated through the room. His? Hers? Who cared.

She chuckled so evidently it had been him. He moved in closer and her lips turned more passionate. Without a thought his hands lowered and clamped her thighs, lifting her in the air. Soft legs curled around his waist and locked them into place and she hissed. A low and erotic sound that send him over the edge of reason. He would belong to her from this moment on, an he would follow her anywhere.


End file.
